


Green

by Penknife



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fashion Critique, Historical References, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: It's a passing fashion.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



"What are you wearing that for?" Crowley said, frowning at the green carnation in Aziraphale's buttonhole.

"Well, why are you?"

Crowley flicked at his own green decoration. "There's this playwright, Wilde …"

"Oh, yes. He's very good, isn't he?"

"And my side wants him interfered with."

"Crowley," Aziraphale scolded. "I thought we had an agreement about playwrights."

"I haven't done anything, he gets into enough trouble on his own. But I have to hang about, don't I? And he's handing these out to his friends."

"As long as you remember I'm to have a chance to thwart your wiles."

"No wiles to thwart. And you still haven't explained why you're wearing that."

"It's fashion," Aziraphale said, a bit defensively. "Some friends of mine are wearing them. To suggest a certain …"

"A certain what?"

"Appreciation for Greek love, if you must know."

"You mean buggery."

"You would put it that way."

"Is that something you appreciate, then?" Crowley asked, telling himself that he wasn't _jealous_ at the idea, because that would be ridiculous.

"That's a personal question. Are you actually Wilde's friend, if we're interrogating symbolism?"

"I might be. That's not the point. The point is-"

"Yes?" Aziraphale prompted when Crowley ran down. The point was, here Aziraphale was blatantly advertising his interest in illicit rendezvous, and he didn't know how to cope with that. It made it tempting to propose an illicit rendezvous on the spot, or simply shove him up against a wall and kiss him. 

"Your carnation's on crooked," he said instead.

"Oh, thank you, my dear," Aziraphale said, and straightened it. He reached out to straighten Crowley's as well, and Crowley stood very still for it, although he was well aware that Aziraphale's fingers wouldn't actually burn where they touched.

"Much better," Crowley said, as Aziraphale turned away.


End file.
